1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote control devices, and more particularly to such devices operative with television display systems for implementing novel features and functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote control devices for televisions have evolved from simple three function controls (on/off, channel up/down, and volume up/down) to more complex devices controlling a variety of functions of the television. But as television systems become more complex, remote controls need to be developed which allow users to access the advanced functionality of these futuristic sets.
Accordingly, the need remains for a remote control that includes unique buttons and features operative with advanced television systems.